The present invention relates generally to accessories for mounting on receiver assemblies and, more particularly, to a double decker article carrier for mounting in an accessory receiver of a receiver assembly.
It has long been known to construct towing hitches that are mounted to vehicles in order to allow the towing of trailers or the like. In recent years such hitches have been designed to include a receiver box having a rearwardly directed opening or cavity for the receipt of a hitch or draw bar that carries a hitch ball or other means allowing connection to a trailer. Examples of such a structure include the Insta-Hitch II and Custom Hitch Receiver 35365 as manufactured by Reese Products, Inc. of Elkhart, Ind. Such a hitch receiver is also disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,837 to Reese, owned by Reese Products, Inc.
Recent efforts to enhance the versatility of a hitch receiver have led to development of various accessories (e.g., both open and closed article carriers, bike racks, ski racks, tables, winches or other equipment) mounted by means of an accessory mounting bar in the receiver box of a trailer hitch receiver assembly. Because of their convenience and suitability to the particular applications/interests of the user, such accessories have become very popular.
In order to allow for or accommodate trailer towing and accessory mounting simultaneously, a trailer hitch assembly with both a trailer hitch receiver and accessory receivers has been recently developed and is the subject of, for example, U.S. Patent Applications Ser. Nos. 60/194,502, filed Apr. 3, 2000 and 60/243,486 filed Oct. 26, 2000. This new receiver assembly includes a central frame member, a mounting bracket carried on each end of the central frame member for securing the central frame member to the vehicle, a hitch receiver box carried on the central frame member and at least one accessory port for receiving and holding a recreational and/or utilitarian accessory.
The present invention relates to a double decker article carrier particularly adapted for mounting in a receiver box and/or accessory receiver of a receiver assembly. The article carrier allows the user heretofore unknown versatility in arranging and transporting articles.
In accordance with the purposes of the present invention as described herein, a double decker article carrier is provided for mounting to a trailer hitch receiver on a towing vehicle. The article carrier includes a frame having at least one mounting bar and at least one support member. A first platform is carried on the mounting bar. A second platform is carried on the support member.
More particularly describing one particular embodiment of the invention, the double decker article carrier includes a frame having a pair of mounting bars for securing the frame to the receiver assembly and a pair of support members. A first platform is carried on the pair of mounting bars and a second platform is carried on the pair of support members. Fasteners are provided for securing the first and second platforms to the pair of mounting bars and pair of support members respectively.
In one possible embodiment the support members are substantially L-shaped. Further, at least one tie rod may be secured to the first platform. Additionally, at least one tie rod may be secured to the second platform. Additionally, the platforms are carried in an aligned, stacked configuration. This structural arrangement allows tremendous versatility in carrying various articles of different types in a most secure and efficient manner.
In the following description there is shown and described a preferred embodiment of this invention, simply by way of illustration of one of the modes best suited to carry out the invention. As it will be realized, the invention is capable of other different embodiments and its several details are capable of modification in various, obvious aspects all without departing from the invention. Accordingly, the drawings and descriptions will be regarded as illustrative in nature and not as restrictive.